


Scrabble

by Dhampir (Dhampire)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x2, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Humor, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Romance, Yaoi, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampire/pseuds/Dhampir
Summary: Duo just wants to play a little game of Scrabble...but is that all he wants? 1x2, 3x4 OneShot, Humor, Yaoi. Explicit sex scene
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Gundam Wing_** nor any of the characters or the game. 

**Note:** This is rated M because there is a solo scene about mid down, so skip it if you don't like it. You've been warned! 

_Also, OOC Heero...a bit._

**Scrabble**

Duo was smirking, and Heero learned that was _never_ a good thing. Usually that meant that something wonderful or dreadful was about to happen and from the glint in those violet eyes, he leaned more towards the latter. "Hiya Heero." He chirped, sitting down on the stoic teen's lap and pecking him on the lips.

"Hn." Heero grunted even as he wrapped his arms around the chestnut's slim waist. They had been together for almost a year now and had yet to do anything more than a little groping and some heated kisses. They'd slept in the same bed about two dozen times and really hadn't done anything as more than not it was out of necessity than want. There were tender moments and little dates between missions and even after crazy nights, they still found time to watch a movie or just talk. "What do you want now?"

Pouting cutely, Duo fluttered his lashes and said, "Can't I just want to sit with my boyfriend?"

"You can, but you're not."

"Hee-chan! You're going to hurt my feelings if you keep talking like that." He whined, running a hand through Heero's unruly locks.

"I told you not to call me that." He snapped, eyes narrowing as he looked at his boyfriend. The mischief maker was certainly up to something, he just couldn't figure out what yet and that didn't bode well with him. For the next month they were to remain inactive and even he was getting bored with nothing to occupy him, which meant Duo was already beyond stir crazy. The braided baka had done everything under the sun in the past week—excluding defiling Wufei's Gundam and Heero didn't think that was too far down on his list—and had been holed away for a good half of the day, no doubt planning something that Heero was soon to discover what. Duo dipped in close, his voice becoming husky as he ran fingers up Heero's back, "But I like calling you that."

Heero shivered as Duo moved closer, the miscreant's breath hot on his neck as the fingers ran up and down his spine, eliciting a whispered groan from him. "Duo…"

"Did you convince him yet?" Quatre interrupted, poking his head into the kitchen where the two were located.

"What?" Duo snapped, eyes looking over to where the blonde stood before glaring dangerously at him. "Could you have any worse timing?"

"Huh? Bad timing?" He asked, eyes blinking, "How can I have bad timing if all you need to ask him is if he wants to play a game?"

"Game?" Heero asked, chest rumbling as he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I haven't even asked yet, Kat!" Duo laughed weakly, though a blush spread across his cheeks at being caught.

Heero smirked and tightened his grip, "Just want to sit with your boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah, I do want to sit with my boyfriend…just on the floor playing Scrabble."

"Scrabble?"

"Uh…yeah," he smiled shyly, "it's an old game I used to play with Sister Helen to build my vocabulary. It's from pre-colony time and I found an old one when I was at the Antique store in town."

"How much did it cost you?"

"Cost me? Nothing really…" Duo grinned, slipping off of Heero's lap and stretching, his tight shirt sliding upwards to give Heero a glimpse of pale skin.

Eyes locking with that creamy skin, Heero didn't fight as Duo dragged him from his seat and into the living room where the others were waiting, his mind creating fantasies about Duo with his shirt off shortly followed by everything else. Kneeling down between Duo and Wufei, he glanced at the board full of small colored boxes and then looked at the other three. "How is this played?"

"All you gotta do is draw out seven letters, place them on the little wooden holder in front of you and make words from them. One person begins and the first word has to be placed on that middle star," Duo explained, pointing to the blue star in the center of the board, "and all other words have to be built off of it. The colored blocks could mean double letter, double word, triple letter or triple word score and so try to go for those if you can. You can't use names, capitalized places or brands and the likes, okay?"

Brow furrowed, Heero nodded and watched as Duo shook a black velvet bag and drew out a letter before passing it to him to do the same. Reaching his hand in, he stared down at the 'E' square he had drawn and placed it on the wooden holder before him. The others did the same and then repeated the process until everyone had seven letters to create words from. "What if nothing can be created?"

"Oh, I'm sure a smart man like yourself will find something, but if you can't, you can trade in letters for your turn and draw out new ones, but you can fall behind in points if you wait too long." Duo quipped, grin firmly in place as he scanned his own letters. "Now, shall I begin?"

"Go right ahead," Quatre answered, nestled between his lover's legs as Trowa and Quatre shared their letters with each other. It should be against the rules, but as long as they didn't switch letters, Duo really didn't care if they saw each other’s pieces.

"All right…" Grabbing five letters, he laid them down and then leaned back for the others to see what he wrote with a grin. Wufei choked on his tea as Quatre giggled and Trowa rolled his eyes. Heero just settled for glaring at the word as **_Penis_** stared back at him. Damn, did he have to put that one down while his was going up? "And that's…five points for me, your turn Heero."

Switching his glare to his boyfriend, Heero wanted to shake the braided boy until that grin disappeared, but he instead asked, "Can I place letters wherever I wish?"

Quatre shook his head, stifling his giggles to answer Heero's question. "No, the words have to flow the same way, either left to right or up to down as this is the original English version. Also if your letter ends up beside two other letters, then it has to form two words, you can't just put 'D' and 'F' beside each other if you're trying to spell 'DOG'."

Nodding, Heero let his fingers flutter across the wooden tiles before choosing two and placing them under the 'S' to spell **_Sea_**. He frowned as Duo passed him the velvet bag and cocked his head to one side.

"You keep up seven letters, so you get to draw two. I drew five. And three points Hee-chan, that's a good start." Duo smiled, writing down the score.

Wufei set his drink down and smirked; "Now it's my turn." Picking up five letters, he placed them above the 'N' tile and grinned broadly as he added up his score. " ** _Weapon_** and I do believe I have a double letter score, which tallies me up to twelve points."

Quatre clapped, "Very good, but I must thank you for giving me the opportunity to best you." Placing his letters down with fervor, he pulled back and settled between Trowa's legs and smiled evilly at the others, " ** _Artistic_** , and oh…is that a double word score? I do believe so!"

"How did you get those seven letters?" Wufei grumbled as Duo laughed, eyes sparkling with joy.

"I drew them, the same way you got yours. So that makes…sixteen, right?" He asked, as Trowa reached over him to place his own word.

"Yup! That was awesome Kat, but can your lover boy come up with something just as good?"

"No, but **_Wealth_** will have to do. Eight points." Trowa said before settling back down, wrapping his arms around Quatre's waist. "You're up, Duo."

Grinning evilly, he chose four letters and placed them below the 'P' in his first word. "How 'bout that, huh?"

" ** _Prick_**?" Wufei deadpanned, "Prick is not a word."

"Of course it is, Wuffles. You're a prick, see?" Duo quipped, grinning.

"Actually, I really don't think it is, it's a slang term and you can't use that." Quatre added, blue meeting violet for a second before they both yelled, "Dictionary!" and jumped from their spots on the floor. The three left watched dumbfounded as the two ran into the kitchen and began arguing over the dictionary before Duo appeared with it in hand, victorious.

"Now then…" He said, typing in the word on the touch screen and grinned broadly as the word appeared. "Ha! There you go…prick means ‘to make a small hole with a sharp point’ as well as ‘jerk, asshole, the male genitalia’ and other related words I won't mention."

Pouting, Quatre sulked back to his boyfriend and said, "Fine, you can have it."

Heero rolled his eyes and placed his own word off of Trowa's. " ** _Real_**." He stated, reading off the points as Duo jotted them down.

"I am not touching Duo's words." Wufei stated as he placed 'A' and 'N' beside Heero's 'R'.

"Well, I don't have anything so I'm going to trade in some letters." Quatre said, taking the bag from Wufei and switching out five letters.

Trowa shrugged and place 'O' below Wufei's 'N' and took the two points for at least something.

"Yes! My turn again, now let's see…" Duo murmured before grinning wickedly and placing down his next word. "F-E-T-I-S-H, **_Fetish_** " He said, using the 'I' from Prick to form his word.

Wufei groaned, "Must everything you use be sexual?"

"Hey, not my fault that's the letters I draw out and I use what I got." He answered, glaring at the Chinese teen. "And that's seven points thank you."

Heero didn't say anything as he quickly placed his own word, **_Fate_** and clenched his jaw as Duo's oh so innocent words were having more of an effect upon his anatomy than he would've liked to admit. If this kept up he was going to be very hard and extremely horny, he didn't want to force Duo into something he'd rather not do.

Taking his time, Wufei finally chose to add two letters from Quatre's first word and created **_Sew_** for three points, while continuing to glare at the chestnut nuisance while Quatre added an 'S' to the end of Heero's newest word and Trowa added 'A' and 'N' to create **_Ant_** off of Heero's word. They all watched as Duo scribbled down the scores and waited for what his next word would be.

Tapping his finger against his lips, Duo swept his eyes across the board and then looked at his own letters before repeating the process two more times. Quatre sighed and finally said, "Come on Duo, either put something down or trade something in."

"I will." He snapped, picking up his letters and adding inky to the right of Prick. "I was trying to find something that wouldn't be perverted sounding without losing points, but there you go: **_Kinky_**."

Heero groaned softly as images immediately assaulted his mind about his prick and Duo's penis on the bed doing something kinky with those long strands of hair which he just happened to have a fetish for. Shifting slightly, Heero clenched his jaw and tried to ignore the painful throbbing between his legs.

"You could've done something else I'm sure!"

"But not for the same amount of points." Duo whined, "I didn't want to lose points, I want to win."

"Will both of you shut up and let Heero get on with his turn?" Wufei asked, glaring at the two bickering teens.

Nodding, Heero sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and looked over his letters before placing the three letters to create **_Ammo_** from Trowa's word. "Is that acceptable?" He murmured, refusing to look at Duo.

"We're not supposed to use abbreviations…" Quatre started, his voice thoughtful.

"But we never said that in the beginning and this is his first time playing this. Why not just let it go?" Duo asked, shrugging his shoulders in the process. He grinned as he saw Heero shift in his seat, his hands strategically placed to look casual as they covered up a certain problem. Poor Heero, it seemed the words were having a larger affect on the teen than he had predicted, of course that worked well with his plan. While everyone had their eyes on the board, Duo quickly slipped a few letters into his letter bank and took out the ones he didn't need. If he was going to get Heero into bed and to fuck him, then he was going to have to step it up. He looked up as they were finishing the debate for Heero's word and smiled innocently at them.

"I don't see why not." Trowa said quietly while Wufei just shrugged in response.

"All right, then we'll allow it this time." Quatre finally said, smiling.

"Okay then! Keep it, Hee-chan, four points."

Wufei muttered something about injustice on his part and quickly placed three letters down to connect **_Ammo_** to **_Fates_** with his word **_Homes_**. Smirking at his clever move, he sat back and said, "Double word score as well, so twelve points."

"Hold on, homes?" Duo asked, "I thought home was a word and house, but not homes."

"Yes, those homes are for sale."

"No…those houses are for sale."

Wufei snorted, "Either is correct, homes is a word just as houses is. It just depends on your dialect."

"Quatre?"

"You have the dictionary Duo, but he's right, it's a word." He shrugged.

"Fine, whatever, twelve points for you."

Giggling, Quatre placed a 'D' next to Heero's **_Sea_** and sat back, "That's all I have this time."

"Two for Q." Duo grinned, watching as Trowa kissed the blonde's cheek and then leaned over to create his own word. Duo gaped as he finished adding to the right of his second word in the game and sat back with an arrogant smirk. " ** _Ostrich_**? How the hell…and you talk about the letters I got…shit Tro, that's impressive. How many is that?"

"I believe it's a triple word score and so it becomes twenty seven."

"Shit." He muttered as he added up the scores and added his next word. "Here, this isn't perverted… ** _Handy_**." Grinning, he looked at his now linked words **_Fetish_** and **_Kinky_** and silently patted himself on the back for seeing that.

Heero on the other hand was cursing the chestnut's choice of words throughout the game because though **_Handy_** might not be a perverted word in general, it certainly became one when added with his other choice of words. Flicking his eyes heatedly towards Duo, he quickly changed his direction as his eyes met curious amethysts and laid down his own word without hesitance. " ** _Yellow_**." He murmured.

" ** _Old_**." Wufei said next, excusing himself to get another cup of tea and a break from Duo's teasing. He knew what the idiot was up to, had been complaining for weeks now about his frustrations with Heero and was hoping to use the game as a way to get the boy moving. Of course, he could've just pushed Heero into a room and began ripping at his clothes, but apparently that wouldn't work. They were both just too stubborn, both scared of pushing the other too far or hurting the other and so they just avoid it all together instead. He was fucking tired of hearing both their needy moans when they thought no one was around.

By the time he returned Quatre had created **_Dutiful_** from his word and Trowa had added **_Fowl_** to their list of words on the board. Once again it was back to Duo's turn and each watched as he added six letters to the board ending with the 'w' **_Yellow_**. "Okay, **_Swallow_** is all mine," Duo laughed, "and that's nine for me."

Heero just moaned at the idea and placed his next word, **_Win_** from Trowa's last word and then excused himself to the bathroom with a slow grace he barely felt. Duo's innocent teasing was getting to him and he felt that if he had stayed any long he was going to explode and soil his pants in front of all of them. That wasn't exactly something he wanted to do…

Locking the door behind him, Heero leaned back against it and pulled his shorts down, his hand immediately encircling the bottom of his shaft. Eyes closed, he moaned as he began to move his fingers up and down the rigid flesh and let his head fall back against the door. Eyes sparked with mirth suddenly appeared before his closed lids and they were soon followed by pale skin, red lips, an angular nose and multicolored tresses of chestnut hair framing that heart shaped face.

Biting his lip, Heero moaned again, his hips thrusting into the air as he pictured Duo taking the tip into his mouth and sucking at it as his fingers flitted across the top slit. Pumping faster, Heero let his muscles relax and reached his other hand downwards to fondle his sac as Duo's lust filled eyes filled his vision, those violets bright with need as his luscious lips took more of his cock into his mouth. Tightening his hold, Heero could feel his impending climax as his balls began to rise and tense as he stroked faster, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

With a stifled cry, he came violently and slid down the side of the door until he was sitting on his ass. Face flushed, he moved sluggishly to the sink and cleaned himself up, relieved that there wasn't anything on his pants. Trying to look stoic once more was harder than he thought and he finally exited when the flush disappeared from his cheeks, but his eyes still held that glazed afterglow.

"He's alive!" Duo chortled, smiling stupidly up at the chocolate haired teen, immediately noticing the hazed eyes. "Shit Heero, what took you so long?"

Grunting, he sat down and looked over the board, seeing nothing really different except for Trowa's newest addition of **_West_** off of Duo's last word.

"None of us had anything to use, I had all the z's in my tray! And two x's, how is that fair?" Quatre pouted as Duo looked at the board once more.

Licking his lips and adding ome between the 's' in **_West_** and the 'c' in **_Artistic_** , Duo grabbed the bag and drew three more letters as he said, " ** _Comes_**." He nodded absently and counted the points before sitting back to watch Heero's reaction, grinning evilly at the sudden flood of heat to those tanned cheeks.

Muttering something under his breath, Heero grabbed the bag of tiles out of Duo's hand, eliciting a squawk from the lithe teen and traded in all his tiles, refusing to look at anything except the board. Shit he just came and he could already feel his cock stirring to life once more. Wonderful, and he couldn't use the bathroom excuse again or Duo would get suspicious if he wasn't already.

Rolling his eyes, Wufei built off of Quatre's word **_Dutiful_** and created **_Lunging_** for a total of seven points before Quatre did the same from the 'I' in his word to create **_Intern_** for six points. Trowa murmured something into the blonde's ears that made him turn bright red before placing **_Restful_** beneath Quatre's word and then pulling the blonde tight against his body, his hardening shaft pressing against Quatre's back.

Snickering at the two, Duo made his next move from Trowa's word Ostrich and smirked as Heero groaned low in his throat. "And that's four points for me, hehe, I'm fourth! Heero, you're last, that's not good and Wufei is just above me while Trowa, surprise surprise, is first."

"Baka." Heero breathed, staring at the word and trying to block it out. **_Load_** , of course, it had to go along with everything else he was doing and though his cock didn't seem to be complaining too much, he was becoming extremely agitated. Slipping two letters into his hand, he added 'c' and 'a' to Duo's word and bit his lip to keep from thinking too much about that word.

" ** _Cad_** , good!" Duo whispered into his ear before giving it a tentative lick and writing down the score. Wufei smirked and placed his own word beneath Heero's and then got up to say he was done with the rest of the game.

" ** _Ancestor_**? You're going to leave it with that word? Shit, that puts you in first, Wuffles!"

"Stop calling me that, Maxwell." The Chinese boy growled before exiting the room, calling behind him, "And that better be a double word score! I should've gotten twenty two points for that one."

"Yeah, yeah, go on and masturbate or something." Duo said, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Hey Duo, give me four." Quatre said, pointing at his word, **_Cold_**.

"And me five." Trowa added quietly as he finished his own word off of **_Restful_** , **_Tears_**.

Huffing, Duo scribbled them down while saying, "Okay, okay, keep your pants on and let me get these down."

_Keeping them on is becoming difficult_ all three thought as they watched the minx set up for his next word. All three of them were becoming aroused at the word came and yet Duo seemed to be the only one not affected, his look almost seemed innocent to what he was doing to the other three. "And…five more for me." Duo grinned, leaving behind his word **_Screw_** from Wufei's last one. All three groaned as images assaulted their minds of doing just that and Duo blinked, his eyes large and blank. "What, no good?"

"I'm sure it is." Heero muttered under his breath as he placed his own word. Maybe if he placed something the opposite of Duo's arousing words, his problem would go away. Staring at **_Wilt_** , he willed his own to do so but it stubbornly refused with the wiggling devil beside him, tickling fingers whisping their way up his leg. "Four points." He said, his voice coming up huskier than he intended.

"Sure thing Hee-chan."

Glaring at the nickname, he kept his mouth shut as he noticed he hadn't snapped at it for the other times Duo had used it, but the chestnut immediately backed away from those heated eyes. Mistaking it for anger, Duo hunched down slightly and added up the scores silently.

"Okay!" Quatre broke in nervously, "My turn and I'll put…um… ** _Lilt_**!" He almost squeaked, placing down the three letters beneath Heero's intense gaze before scooting back to take cover in Trowa's arms.

And even the silent Heavyarms pilot seemed on edge after meeting Heero's eyes. Placing **_Tease_** on the board beneath Quatre's word, he glared back and tugged Quatre almost onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around the petite's waist, he stared Heero down until Duo shifted uncomfortably beside the stoic teen and drew his attention away from the couple.

"All right…I guess I'll go now." Duo whispered, the game suddenly becoming a bad idea. All he wanted was to have some fun with his boyfriend and maybe get them into some fun sex; he hadn't thought Heero would get so mad over his flirting. He bit his lip as he looked at his letter bank, he had already switched out the letters to place his next word and everything else was useless, shit. Placing his next word, Duo looked at Quatre and smiled nervously, "I can put **_Cock_** , right? Isn't that a male chicken or something, Quatre?"

"Among other things." The blonde smiled, trying to return to the joking mood they had started off with. Looking over at Heero, he saw the boy staring at Duo through his bangs, hands clenched on his knees and a slight perspiration on his face. Frowning at how mad Heero was at his braided friend, Quatre took a calming breath and decided to test him. Closing his eyes, he felt towards the other boy and immediately became hard at the sexual desire the pilot was giving off, not anger. Moaning, he leaned back into his lover and drew himself away from Heero's mind, panting slightly.

"Kat? You okay?" Duo asked, cocking his head slightly to the side, worry etched on his face.

"Y-yeah, wonderful." He groaned, pressing back into Trowa, not even trying to hide the tent in his pants.

"My turn." Heero ground out, fighting to keep his hands off of the tease beside him, placing 's' and 'k' on the board, he created **_Ask_** and quickly drew out two more letters, his self control waning. Even the smallest moves now seemed erotic, like how his tongue kept peeking out between his lips while he sprawled out on the floor, his shirt showing off a nice expanse of skin. The way he gripped the pen, Heero was becoming jealous of the damn thing, and how his free hand absently played with a loose strand of his hair. And his hair, Heero moaned, cascading down his back in a loose braid, it rested between his legs, touching where he wished to touch.

Quatre shook his head, his ass clenching against Trowa's hard on as he bit his lip in pleasure as the desire began to roll off of the stoic teen. How the hell did Heero not tackle Duo right there was a mystery to him, if that much desire was rising in him, he would've dragged Trowa off hours ago. And despite the slight change in his appearance, Heero looked nothing less than annoyed at Duo's antics.

"I believe we've finished." Trowa whispered, trying desperately to not push his hips up into Quatre's ass as the blonde ground downwards.

Pouting, Duo pushed himself into a sitting position and said, "Fine, just Heero and me then." Using his last word, he added 'f', 'u' and 'c' and stuck his tongue out at the couple, "There, **_Fuck_** , because you all are suck. Fuck you, fuck this game and just fuck everything." He snapped, his spoiled idea making his mood go sour, and looked towards his boyfriend to see if Heero wanted to continue playing only to find himself staring at a pair of ankles. Lifting his eyes upwards, he shrunk beneath those intense cobalts and squeaked as Heero hulled him to his feet and dragged him up the stairs. "Heero! What the hell—stop, where are you taking me? Shit, Heero, that hurts! I'm sorry okay? I promise—hey!" Duo whined, leaving behind the other two.

Quatre turned around and straddled his lover before bringing him into a deep kiss, tongues and teeth battling playfully against each other. He moaned as Trowa fondled his ass and ground him against his cock, "Why do I get t-the feeling that even though he was almost last, Duo's the one who won?"

"Well, fuck me!" Came the loud exclamation.

"Exactly." Heero growled before a door slammed closed.

"Because I think he did." Trowa murmured before laying Quatre down on the floor and thoroughly distracting him.

Dhampir   
Page 8   
10/26/07


	2. LEMON SCENE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought I lost this, but I found the lemon scene, hahaha!
> 
> Beware ^_~

Upstairs, Duo found himself stripped of his clothes and forced back onto Heero’s bed, the man glowering at him as he began to divest as well. Duo’s wide eyes were filled with wonder and confusion that was soon turning into lust as that olive skin appeared before him. Leaving his shorts on, he stalked towards Duo and climbed over top of him, staring down at the mischief maker.

“You tease.” Heero murmured, his lips falling to Duo’s neck to taste the salty sheen collecting there. Hands whispered along his side and finally clutched to his shoulders as he began sucking at the juncture between Duo’s neck and shoulder.

Groaning, Duo threw his head back, exposing more of his neck and letting out a throaty moan as Heero bit lightly down on the skin there. Thrusting upwards, he let his hands begin to explore the contours of that sculpted body while Heero moved from that spot to place soft kisses and nips along his neck and shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Duo whispered between groans, his hips rolling against Heero’s.

Pulling back, he looked at the flushed face below him and smirked, “You planned this.”

“Huh?”

“You…” he said, dipping down so their lips were centimeters apart, “planned this.”

Duo smiled smugly, nipping at Heero’s bottom lip. “Possibly,” he whispered, his hands encircling Heero’s neck and pulling him down for a deeper kiss. Heero shuddered above him, hands gripping the sheets as he leaned his weight down upon the smaller man. Duo groaned as Heero sucked on his tongue and jerked his hips upward into Heero’s as their erections touched.

“Shit.” Heero whispered, eyes closing at their close proximity. Everything else they had done had ended with their clothes still intact and only Duo had ventured far enough down his pants to touch him. He hadn’t been trained to do anything that involved intimacy and except for what he had read between reports he was blind in this subject.

Duo latched onto his neck, tongue flicking against tanned skin as he teased with lips and teeth while his hands skimmed across his upper back and shoulders. Spreading his legs wide, he let Heero settle between them and then pushed upwards, letting him feel his own lust. Duo knew his boyfriend had been hesitating due to his spotted past and prostitution days, but he hadn’t done that in years now and he _wanted_ Heero. That was something he hadn’t experienced since a few day fling he had with a boy before he was sent to earth and that still wasn’t anywhere near what he felt for the cobalt eyed teen before him.

Panting, Heero rolled his hips downward in response to Duo’s advances and let his weight settle more comfortably on the wiry teen as he bared his neck for Duo’s pleasure. Humming his own delight, Heero continued to slowly thrust against Duo’s erection and groaned his name as the minx moved to the hollow of his neck. Hands pressed against his chest and Heero froze in surprise as Duo flipped him over before sliding into his lap. Glaring upwards, he scowled at the grinning maniac perched above him and tried to unseat Duo by jerking his hips upwards.

The braided teen groaning and clenching his ass against his hard-on wasn’t exactly what he was planning, but he couldn’t deny it felt great. Thrusting upwards again, he watched as Duo’s eyes slid down to half mast he moved with Heero’s movements as if they were second nature. Hands planted on his abdomen, Duo rolled his hips forward and then backwards to rub against Heero’s cock, causing the sensation to spread throughout his body. “Shit Hee…” He groaned, his hair beginning to unravel from the loose braid it had been in before they began this tussle.

“What do you want, Duo?” He growled, running his hands up and down the pale hips as his eyes remained focused on the hard flesh between a nest of chestnut curls. Sticking flat against his stomach, and leaning a little to the left, Heero watched as it twitched each time Duo rubbed against his own erection.

“I want you, Heero Yuy, to finally fuck me.” Duo moaned, moving his hips faster as Heero’s erection pressed between his cheeks.

“Lube?”

Panting, Duo’s voice shook as he said, “Pants pocket.”

“Go and get it.” Heero ordered, releasing Duo’s hips and watching as the mischief maker slid off his lap and swaggered over to where Heero had ripped off his clothes.

Bending down, Duo made sure to give his lover a nice look at his ass as he rummaged through his pants for the small tube of lube he had placed there this morning. Finding it, he grinned and turned around, eyes widening as he watched Heero laying now naked on the bed and stroking himself slowly, eyes trained on him. Duo watched as the hand stroked up and down that red cock, slow and hard and he moaned as Heero continued to pump himself while Duo watched. That other hand was playing with his balls, massaging them expertly and not in the least embarrassed by what he was doing in front of his lover.

“Are you going to stay over there?” Heero murmured, a small smirk on his lips as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Grinning, Duo slowly climbed onto the bed, crawling up Heero’s body before stopping to watch as Heero continued to play with himself. Licking his lips, he took the head of Heero’s cock into his mouth and sucked hard as Heero stroked downwards. Hearing the hitched breath, Duo looked up to see the look of rapture on Heero’s face and barely had time to prepare himself as a hand pressed him urgently down the thick phallus. Insistent hands pressed him down until Heero groaned as Duo took him down to the hilt, the chestnut’s tongue teasing the underside of his cock with slow, languid licks.

“Shit…Duo…” He whispered, rolling his hips into that inviting heat before allowing Duo to pull back and take a breath through his nose before descending once more. Heero watched, transfixed, as his lover worshipped him with sucks and licks that drove him to the edge, his semen seeping from the slit at the top as he tried to withhold his impending climax. Hands curling around the base of Duo’s braid, he pulled it roughly to bring Duo’s head upwards and then used it as a leash to bring Duo on top of him. Pulling him towards his face, Heero attacked those lips and moaned at the salty taste lingering there.

Whimpering, Duo rolled his hips against Heero’s stomach, trying to relieve the tension there while Heero fucked his mouth with his tongue. Pulling away slightly, he bared his neck as Heero scraped lips and teeth against pale skin and whispered breathily, “Heero…please.”

Eyes narrowing with lust, Heero looked at the chestnut and frowned, something was wrong with what he was seeing. His love was whimpering and groaning with need, the evidence of that clear between his legs, his skin was beautifully pale and contrasted with his own tanned skin, making him look even more ethereal than usual, and those bruised lips were slightly parted as Duo panted and moaned. Running his hands of the plait of hair, Heero felt the sudden urge to release those locks and made quick work of the hair band. He watched in awe as those wavy tresses fell free and ran his fingers through the thick strands, spreading Duo’s hair all around them. “Fuck.” He groaned as he fisted some of that silky hair.

“Exactly. Please, Heero,” Duo whined, pushing his ass down on Heero’s cock and rubbing the tip against his cleft.

Grabbing the lube from Duo’s clammy fingers, he quickly slicked three and inserted one into Duo’s ass, the other two gently probing and stroking the puckered entrance. Listening to Duo mewl as the lithe man pushed back on his finger wasn’t helping Heero’s libido at all and he quickly slipped in another, growling at his lover. Stretching his fingers in a scissoring motion, he worked on loosening Duo up to accept his girth, but he didn’t know if he could make it to three fingers if Duo continued making the noises he was. Already he felt as if he could come on the spot with only the little friction Duo was giving him

Moaning, Duo moved his hands along the contour of Heero’s body, his fingers grazing raised nipples and eliciting groans from his lover’s throat. His sphincter was slightly protesting to the fingers slipping in and out of his entrance, but he easily ignored the discomfort for the pleasure coursing through his body. Bending down, he quickly took one of the nubs into his mouth and rocked against Heero’s fingers as he sucked on the brown nipple. Laving his tongue around the nub, he smirked as Heero thrust his hips upward, but it was quickly followed by a grunt as Heero shoved the third finger in roughly. Biting down in retaliation, he yelped as Heero suddenly flipped them over and glared murderously down at him, fingers still probing deep inside him.

“You bit me.” He snapped, punctuating each word with a thrust of his fingers.

Moaning, Duo arched his back and opened his legs wider, “So?” He hissed, “Whatcha gonna do? Punish me?”

Heero suddenly stopped his movements, smirking down at the chestnut. At the fey’s whines, he leaned down and licked a trail from his belly button up to his ear, dipping his tongue into Duo’s ear. Sucking the lobe into his mouth, he thrust his erection against Duo’s and then whispered, “Exactly.”

“W-what?” Duo asked, dazed as Heero pulled him up and then pushed him down over his knees. “Heero!” He squawked, protesting as the brunette held him firmly over his lap. With one arm he grabbed Duo’s hands and held them at the small of his back while he used the other to steady his lover.

“Three swats.” He murmured, running his free hand over the pale globes of his ass before lifting his hand up and bringing it down.

“Damn it, Heero! That hurt!” Duo whined, wriggling on Heero’s lap. Pouting, his hair fell in loose strands around his face and pooled on the floor below him. He yelped as the next swat connected with his buttocks and he clenched them together, making Heero twitch beneath him.

“One more…”

Smirking, Duo clenched his ass together again, reveling at his newest found power as Heero allowed a small groan to leave his lips. Wiggling, he pressed his hard on into Heero’s thigh and moaned, “Then hurry up, you bastard.”

“With pleasure.” Heero growled, slamming his hand down once more and leaving a dark red mark behind. Not able to contain his excitement, he threw Duo down on the bed once more and moved his fingers back inside the loosened entrance. Duo clenched his muscles again and Heero felt himself losing control as he pictured himself inside the exquisite heat radiating from his lover. Having enough of the teasing, he removed his fingers and grabbed the forgotten lube, slathering a large amount on his penis. Moaning, he thrust weakly into his hand before moving the tip to Duo’s entrance, his breath coming out erratically. “How do you want it?”

They were so close to consummating their relationship that Duo had to bite his lip to stop from screaming in frustration at Heero’s teasing. He contemplated tackling the damn Japanese teen and forcing that cock up his ass, but instead he slowly pushed himself to his knees and arched his back, knowing this position would make Heero speed things up. “From behind,” he said throatily, “I want you to fuck me right now, loving me can come later.”

Heero nearly came on the spot as Duo spread his legs farther apart, looking over his shoulder with lust filled eyes as he waited for him to make his move. Grabbing the bottom of his shaft, he tightened his grip to keep from cumming and rubbed the tip around that loosened entrance. Resting his free hand on Duo’s hip, he carefully guided the head and groaned as he easily slipped in.

“Oh, shit.” Duo whispered, rocking back as he felt that first inch sink into him and he could barely wait to feel the rest of Heero’s cock inside him.

Stilling, he bit his lip and breathed deep before bending over Duo’s form and kissing his back, trembling as he kept his climax at bay. Carefully pushing in, he closed his eyes as the tightness surrounded him and continued to lightly kiss up his lover’s spine as he slid into that quivering warmth. Finally reaching the chestnut’s shoulders, Heero groaned as he felt his balls rub against Duo’s and wrapped one arm around the smaller man’s waist while balancing himself with the other.

Duo bit his lip, he had been waiting for this moment way too damn long. He felt like he could come now just from feeling Heero penetrating him, knowing his lover—who had been that in all but the physical sense of the word—was finally settled within him was so overwhelming he could feel his knees quaking. Groaning, he threw back his head and pushed back against Heero, letting the brunette know he was more than ready to continue. Peeking through his bangs, he was shocked to see such an open display of emotions on his lover’s face, his eyes half closed and riveted on where they were joined watched in a state of rapture as he began to pull away.

Biting his tongue, Heero continued to watch as his length slowly inched out of Duo’s portal and then paused, his muscles bunching and waiting to powerfully thrust back in. That exquisite heat enveloped the head of his phallus and he couldn’t stop himself from plunging right back into it again, loving how he watched his length disappear and reappear in languid thrusts.

“Oh, gods…” Duo moaned, arching his spine more and pressing back, the slow pace torturously keeping him in a partial state of bliss. “Fuck me, Heero.” He growled, lusty violet eyes glinting dangerously from behind long chestnut bangs. The slight sheen of sweat made him almost glow in the light and Heero found himself awestruck at his lover’s beauty.

Unbound hair fell in waves across his back and over his shoulder, pooling on the bed around his body. His taunt muscles were well defined and his washboard abs quivered beneath his fingertips. Panting ever so slightly, Heero found he was having a hard time controlling himself from doing just as Duo said despite how much it might hurt later. “You’ll be sore.” He croaked, thrusting a little bit harder than before, that blissful heat enveloping him once more.

“I’m not spun glass.” Duo snapped, pressing his ass back as Heero thrust forward, their bodies grinding against each other. “I said I want you to _fuck_ me, Heero, not coddle me.” But Heero ignored his comment and continued the slow pace, his eyes watching as that hole sucked him in and tried to keep him there. His face was a picture of ecstasy and he groaned as those muscles tightened around his phallus.

Duo growled, true, Heero might be in ecstasy but he was still waiting for the sex to begin. He didn’t want all the foreplay, he wanted it hard, he wanted it fast and he wanted it _now._ Hooking his leg around Heero’s ankle, he took the Wing Gundam pilot by surprise and flipped him over so he was now lying on his back. Rolling with him, Duo smirked as he sat perched on top, Heero’s cock still half in him. “If you’re not going to listen to me, I’ll just have to take what I want by force.” Sinking down on the hard shaft beneath him, Duo spread his legs more and used his leg muscles to move him up and down. Groaning, he rolled his hips and came back up only to quickly come back down hard. “Oh God, yes.” He whispered, his eyes closing in rapture as the head of Heero’s penis got closer and closer to his prostate.

Heero remained stupefied on his back, watching that gorgeous mane of hair bounce up and down with it’s caretaker as Duo continued to groan and moan with the quickened pace. Of course, now he could see why Duo wanted it faster and harder, it felt fucking great! Face flushed, hair falling around him like a curtain of golds, browns and auburns, his chest heaving with the effort and his hard and pulsating cock bobbing with every downward movement, Duo certainly looked like some fey creature that had come to visit him in his dreams.

Continuing the faster pace, Duo tried to move ever closer to his prostate, knowing that it would ignite an inferno of pleasure through his body, but the damn bundle of nerves was ever elusive. Sweat dripping down his chest, Duo threw back his head to get his bangs out of his eyes and let out a throaty moan as a callused hand wrapped around his cock. “Yes, H-Heero…” He moaned, the friction adding to his pleasure as he continued to bounce on Heero’s lap. Reaching up with one hand to pinch his left nipple, he used the other hand to steady himself as his body trembled with want to release. Hell, at this point he no longer cared if his prostate got found this round, he was sure he’d have many more to pinpoint it. It’d been way too long since he last had sex if he forgot what angle gave him the most pleasure, but hell, being with Heero was giving him more pleasure than he’d ever felt.

Duo trembled above him, Heero could see in his erratic breathing that his end was coming soon even though it felt as if not even five minutes had passed since they had began. Grinning, Heero suddenly flipped them over again, deciding he wanted to be in charge once more and show Duo just what was meant by “a good fucking”. Flipping the waif onto his stomach, Heero grabbed his hips with a bruising force and drove into him, rocking the smaller man forward with his thrust.

“Oh shit! Oh God above, yes!” Duo crowed, feeling Heero drive into him with that vigor he was looking for. Arching his back, he pushed himself onto his elbows and moved against the Japanese teen, pressing his ass closer to those pumping hips. Hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and he felt Heero lean over his back, his thrusts becoming deeper and faster. “Yes, God Heero, fuck you feel good!”

Panting, Heero snaked one of his hands through the waterfall of chestnut until his fingers grazed a hardened nipple, eliciting a moan from the waif. Pinching the nub between his thumb and index finger, he gently pulled at it as he slammed back into his lover, causing a howl of pleasure to echo through the room. Smirking, Heero twisted his fingers slightly and peppered the pale back before him with feather soft kisses, his hips continuing with their piston motion.

“M-more…” He groaned, his arms buckling beneath their rocking motion. “I need you!”

Heero’s hand slowly trailed down the lithe teen’s abdomen until his fingers wrapped around the hard length between Duo’s legs, but he didn’t move. The mewling sound that escaped Duo’s throat as he tried to thrust forward caused Heero to chuckle huskily. “And how do you need me?” He asked, moving forward to nip his ear lobe.

Violet lust filled eyes turned to look over his shoulder at his Asian lover. “I need you to _not_ stop.” He growled, the promised death within those eyes was enough to get Heero moving. He wasn’t willing to cross Shinigami and he definitely didn’t want this to be his first _and_ last time. Feeling Heero move within him, Duo moaned deep and low, “I need you to move faster, Heero, faster and harder and deeper.”

Heero responded in turn, lifting himself up so he could slide in deeper and elicit another guttural moan from the minx beneath him. Snapping his hips forward, watched as his length disappeared inside his lover and felt a growl leave his lips as he pushed harder and faster.

“ _Yes!_ ” Duo shouted, his arms finally giving out and he laid his upper body prostrate on the bed. “Oh God yes, right there Heero.” Heero’s cock brushed against his prostate, leaving every nerve thrumming with pleasure. He could feel his impending climax coming and moaned with every thrust from his stoic lover—well, not so stoic right now as Heero’s own face showed the ecstasy he was feeling.

“Duo,” Heero moaned, stroking Duo’s cock roughly and in time with his own thrusts. “You’re so tight.”

A breathy laugh became a strangled moan as Heero thrust roughly into him and began pumping him faster. “More, Heero, give me more.” He hissed before tightening his muscles so that they would quiver around Heero. The tightening hand on his one hip and a choked whimper was all the warning he got before Heero let go of his weeping cock and turned him on his side. Hands flailing, Duo caught the edge of the bed, “What the fuck, Yuy?!” He yelled, angry as he had been so close.

But Heero didn’t say a word as he grabbed one of Duo’s legs and set it above his shoulder, the other leg still between his thighs. Lustful cobalt eyes that had a glint of insanity in them pinned his little lover where he lie. Heero pulled Duo closer and his right arm wrapped around that pale thigh and pushed in again.

Any protest died on his lips as Heero filled him again, a guttural moan replacing it as that hard cock reached even deeper inside, filling him more than he had ever felt before. This position allowed even deeper access as Heero set a brutal pace which was going to leave him _so_ sore tomorrow! “Oh God!” He screamed, receiving a throaty laugh from Heero. Duo reached up to playfully swat the olive teen’s shoulder, but a well placed thrust had him gripping it instead. Nails dug into flesh as Duo bit his lip, trying to stop another cry of ecstasy from leaving his throat.

Heero lunged forward and attached his lips to the smaller man’s neck, biting it harshly before sucking on the abused skin. “Don’t.” He growled, turning Duo’s face so he could bruisingly kiss him. “I want to hear.”

“H-Heero,” Duo breathily moaned, “Don’t you fucking stop this time.”

Thrusting in and out, Heero could feel himself beginning to lose control, the sexy minx beneath him moaning and writhing as his muscles tightened so delightfully around him. Sweat rolled down his back, his entire body quivering with release, but he refused to cum before Duo did.

“Harder, Hee—ugh!” Duo’s words dissolved into moans as Heero fulfilled his request and rammed hard into him and he felt a hand encircle his length once more. “Yes, oh yes, oh God, _Heero_ , I’m gonna cum, d-don’t stop.” His voice became louder as their lovemaking became frenzied. Heero stroked his cock, smearing his leaking cum over it as lubricant. Arching, he felt his muscles spasm, his orgasm _right there_ , “Fuu-ck,” he yelled, scratching at Heero’s back as he tried to anchor himself to this plane of existence. “Yes, right there, oh God, _oh Heero_!”

Heero watched as cum spurted from Duo’s cock, splattering on the sheets and the long haired waif. It was a beautiful sight to see, that long hair slick with sweat, Duo’s face twisted in rapture as he rode out the euphoric waves of his orgasm. Heero pushed forward one last time, fisting his hand in that silken hair and cumming deep within his lover.

Another moan escaped Duo’s lips as Heero collapsed on top of him, completely sated. Heero slid to the side, slipping out of the smaller teen and then wrapped his arms tightly around the sensual minx before he felt sleep beginning to take him. “That was…” Heero was never one for words and finding how to describe their first time failed.

“Fucking amazing.” Duo supplied, looking over his shoulder. That troublemaker spark was back and Heero was immediately awake and alert as Duo slowly kissed the stoic soldier. Biting Heero’s lip, he sought entrance and languidly caressed the other’s tongue with his own. He gradually pulled back and saw Heero watch as the thin of spittle from their mouths broke, dazed. Suddenly Heero grabbed his long tresses and pulled him close, attacking his mouth with fervor and heat. This time it was him who looked dazed as Heero pulled away. He could already feel his cock stirring and he was certain Heero’s was doing the same. “Damn, you’re insatiable.” He grinned.

“You started it,” Heero huffed, “it’s your own fault.”

Laughter echoed throughout the room. “I’m not complaining, but…” Duo looked at his cum stained body and wrinkled his nose when he noticed it was in his hair too. “I need a shower.”

Heero watched as the lithe teen slid beneath his arms and out of the bed. Stretching, he padded across the bedroom to where the attached bathroom was, his chestnut locks trailing behind him like a cape. Heero knew he had a predatory gaze in his eyes as he followed Duo’s every move, he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to control himself anymore now that he finally had a meal of Duo. He watched as the agile teen disappeared into the bathroom and heard the water starting. Heero collapsed back onto the pillows, willing his awakening erection to go away, but just the smell of Duo and sex on the sheets was enough to drive him crazy with need.

“Hey lover,” Duo called, his voice sultry and low. Heero sat up, staring into those mischievous indigo eyes. “You haven’t _lived_ until you’ve fucked me in the shower.”

“That mouth is going to get you into trouble one day.” Heero growled, hoping it covered his moan as his erection came to full attention.

Duo licked his lips and smirked, “I’m counting on it.” And with another laugh, he disappeared into the bathroom once more with Heero hot on his heels.  
  


Dhampir  
Page 6  
9/1/20

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite fics ^_^


End file.
